Carry On
by Reffie Striheart
Summary: This is a songfic. The song in it is a Creed song and I think it's called Wash Away Those Years. Please read this and reveiw okay?


Carry On

By: Reffie Striheart

She came calling  
One early morning  
She showed her crown of thorns

Vincent looked up as there was a knock on his apartment door. Mold surprise shown in his luminous green eyes. Nobody called on a Turk at home. Who would want to see him? No one ever visited. It would be nice to have Lucrecia around though. She was so nice.

The Turk got up and went to open the door. His eyes widened, this time with definated surprise in them.

" Lucrecia!"

She whispered softly   
To tell her story  
About how she had been wronged

The scientist had a bruise forming on her cheeks and two more on each of her wrists. Her lab coat was in shreds and so were her cloths beneath that. She was sobbing and when Vincent opened the door she collapsed into his arms.

" H-h-hojo," she sobbed. " Hojo!"

Vincent pulled his love into the room and closed the door. He carried her to the couch and lay her gently on it, hoping he wasn't hurting her.

As she lay lifeless  
He stole her innocence  
And this is how she carried on

Lucrecia buried her face into the couch and sobbed. Vincent's arms were comforting around her.

It had been so awful. Her wrists still hurt from his bony grip. She'd been swimming in and out of counsciousness. She'd see his ugly face and the blackness would be welcoming. She'd feel the imense pain coursing through her body and the numbness would be heaven.

Well I guess she closed her eyes  
And just imagined everything was alright  
But do not hide your tears  
For they were sent to wash away those years

Vincent felt a rage towards that bastard Hojo as he gently stroked Lucrecia's hair. Her breathing slowed and she looked down at her.

Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be imagining something. Then she broke down and tears streamed down her face. Vincent curled her up into his lap and she lay there sobbing.

Damn you Hojo, he thought.

My angers violent  
But still I'm silent  
When tragedy strikes at home

For the weeks to follow, Vincent glared at the greasy man that called himself Professor Hojo. With each glare he sent all of his hatred.

And he never ran out of hatred. 

On occasion Vincent would recieve a glare back from the scientist.

I know this decedence  
Is shared by millions  
Remember your not alone

He lay in his apartment, his blue jacket thrown across the room, his gun on the kitchen counter. He lay on the couch, his shirt undone messily and his long legs draping over the edge of the couch. And he dreamed. He dreamed about all of the things that Hojo could do to his beautiful Lucrecia.

Vincent awoke in a sweat and imediatly jumped up. He re-buttoned his shirt and grabbed his jacket and stuck his gun in his hip-holster. Hojo had to pay.

Now.

We have crossed many oceans  
And labor in between  
In life there are many quotients  
And I hope I find the mean

There was only one answer to this problem, this triangle between Hojo, Lucrecia and him, Vincent Valentine. There was only one solution that made absolute sense. One of them, Vincent or Hojo had to go. The Turk smiled sadistically as he hurried down the hall. One had to go.

And it sure as hell wasn't gonna be him.

Well if you just close your eyes  
And just imagine everything's alright  
But do not hide your tears  
For they were sent to wash away those years

Two days later, Vincent Valentine skwirmed in pain as another needle pierced his skin. He had given up hope of ever escaping this horrendus pain. And then he remembered.....

.....Lucrecia. The way she had sat there on his couch that night, imagining something. Vincent closed his eyes and imagined himself a husband of two little children with a beautiful wife.

A solitary tear slipped down his face. But then....it was gone.

Maybe we can wash away those years

Author's Note: Hello everybody. Uh...this was an odd little thing I spun up. Like it? I personally did, but that doesn't count does it? Well please reveiw or I'll stop writing again.....  
Uh...bye?


End file.
